


The Fool

by fanficjanai



Series: Major Arcana Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, tarot series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai
Summary: Rennac and L'arachel celebrate their wedding, and their future together
Relationships: L'Arachel/Rennac (Fire Emblem)
Series: Major Arcana Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615603
Kudos: 8





	The Fool

“You don’t have to do this you know, right?” Rennac said for what had to have been the one thousandth time.

“Rennac dear, I don’t have to do anything. I’m queen of Rausten after all. I want to do this.” L’arachel smiled at him warmly. 

“It’s just… I’m a commoner after all. The nobles will talk.” 

“Let them. What we have is more important than class or status.” Having said that, L’arachel pushed her way into the cathedral, her white dress flowing behind her. Rennac followed closely behind, clearly uncomfortable in the wedding clothing he was in. As the couple entered, cheers rang out from the attendees, alongside loud sniffles from Dozla who was clearly the happiest person here. 

Rennac and L’arachel marched down the aisle, and thoughts swam through his head. How had he ended up here? How was he going to rule alongside L’arachel? How had he fallen in love with the woman he had spent half his adult life trying to get away from? His thoughts ebbed away as he reached the stairs to the alter. 

The ceremony was arduous, lasting several hours of formality, pomp, and circumstance. Dozla, of course, cried the entire time. The spotlight was clearly getting to Rennac who had spent his life working in the shadows. But he was able to endure because L’arachel was there enduring it with him. 

After the ceremony itself, there was hours upon hours of greeting nobles from across Magvel. Rennac didn’t even know half of these places existed prior to the wedding so pretending to have an interest in what the duke of some province of some state of the nation of Renais had to say to him was… challenging to say the least. But still he endured, for L’arachel’s sake. 

As they were able to make their final goodbyes to the crowd, L’arachel took Rennac by the hand and led him to the bed chamber. As the sun rose over the next day, Rennac smiled at the beatific image of his new wife snuggled against him. He didn’t know where the future would take him, or what it may hold, but he knew that, with L’arachel by his side, he was embarking on the journey of a lifetime.


End file.
